


The Fall

by hayden_vivian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayden_vivian/pseuds/hayden_vivian
Summary: The ground was so far away. But she just couldn't take the pain any more
Kudos: 1





	The Fall

The wind blew through her hair and the sounds of the city rose up from below.

She looked up and saw the barely visible stars twinkling sadly down upon her.

"I sorry I just can't take the pain, the loneliness the isolation, and the being treated like I am less than everyone else anymore!" the screamed up at them. The stars seemed to twinkle in understanding and acceptance, as well as sorrow.

She looked at the ground, it was so far away. But she just couldn't take the pain any more. Time seemed to slow down as she got closer to the edge and the sounds seemed to fade away until all she could her was the pounding of her own heart and her slow and shallow breathing. Slowly she took one step farther and than another and before she knew it she had reached the edge of the roof. She climbed up onto the boundary of the wall and turned around. Slowly she stepped back and closed her eyes.

Then she was falling the wind whistled through her ears. Her hair slapping against her face. she thought she could hear people screaming. At that instant intense pain shot through her body and her vision turned white. She let out her last breath.

.

.

.

Then silence.


End file.
